Bounty: Premonitions II
by Noggins
Summary: Possibly the first ever Jango Fett fanfic! Obi-Wan and Anakin return to Novemia while a mysterious killer tracks them down...


Title: Bounty: Premonitions II  
  
Author: Jonathan Evans  
  
Author email: noggins@btinternet.com  
  
Republic Saga Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/republicsaga  
  
Author's note: The first parts of this story can be found at http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/republicsaga/premon1.txt and http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/republicsaga/premon2.txt  
  
Summary: Possibly the first ever Jango Fett fanfic! Obi-Wan and Anakin return to Novemia while a mysterious killer tracks them down...  
  
BOUNTY  
By Jonathan Evans  
  
The familiar skyline of Novemia came into view as the  
Republic Cruiser landed once more on the planet where  
bad memories were beginning to resurface. Obi-Wan glanced  
at his apprentice warily but Anakin seemed not to notice.  
"Are you okay?" he asked with concern in his voice. Skywalker  
nodded silently as he watched buildings move passed his  
vision. After the long silence that had filled the entire  
journey he opened his mouth. "We're here," he muttered.  
  
The cruiser landed on the docking platform and the two  
left through the huge door that appeared as a landing ramp  
came down from the hull of the starship. Obi-Wan looked  
out for their host but no one was there. He glanced over at  
Anakin who's voice had been lost again. "Having any bad  
feelings?" his master asked.  
  
"What?" His thoughts interrupted, Skywalker began to pay  
attention to the surroundings. "I don't think so. Everything  
seems oddly calm."  
"Odd? How so?" Kenobi questioned him.  
"After all that happened last time I expected some remnants  
of what I felt last time. It was dark. Too dark."  
  
Their conversation ended as an alien hobbled towards them. He  
was of a species neither of the Jedi recognised but seemed  
oddly familiar. "Ah, Jedi. I heard you were sent here by  
Chancellor Palpatine himself." He smiled falsely and showed  
them the way to the building's entrance. "It's nice to see  
you're here under different circumstances."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and took the lead. Anakin followed as he  
looked all around. The last time they were here they discovered  
illegal cloning was taking place and now their presence  
was to see if the facilities were still in working order  
for Republic use. Things had changed in the years of Palpatine's  
reign.  
  
He stopped at a doorway where two Weequay guards stood with  
blaster rifles protecting whatever was on the other side.  
They eyed him supisciously until he walked on, catching up  
with his teacher who was talking with the alien about the  
resources on Novemia. "And you believe this would be adequete  
if the vote takes place?"  
  
"I'm sure you saw during your last, somewhat untimely visit,  
that we have the correct equipment," Adave Dis'Frasado spoke.  
"Most of it was taken away by the authorities but as long as  
the Senate votes to allow a clone army I'm sure we will be  
able to restore ourselves to our former glory."  
  
The Jedi Master frowned as he looked around. "I'm sure you  
will." He turned around to see Anakin running up behind him.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yes, master. I was just observing the room back there."  
Dis'Frasado span around quickly. He looked nervous. "And  
which room would that be, might I ask?"  
Anakin pointed back to the Weequay's who were still watching  
him with their rifles cocked. "Back there. What's behind  
the doors?" The alien signalled for the guards to stop their  
spying before answering the question. "That would be where  
our current experiments are taking place. So far there's  
nothing that goes against current laws so you don't have  
to worry yourselves."  
  
------------------------  
  
After a conversation in which their guide continued insisting  
no laws were being broken and that when the act was passed  
things would be better for the Republic, the two Jedi returned  
to the sleeping quarters that they had last seen three years  
before. Anakin relaxed on the bed. "He's almost as bad as  
Klassrik Qwant!" he said recalling the director of the  
project during the previous visit. "But slimier. He's a good  
liar."  
  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "I didn't sense that he was lying."  
"Exactly," the apprentice replied. "But I know he was. He has  
to be. I could tell the guards were hiding something. Weequay  
are weak minded enough to be resistent to the Force."  
  
The elder Jedi stood up. "Then it looks like we're working  
again. I hope you remember the layour of this place."  
"I think I do," Skywalker smiled in reply. "Hidden passage  
and all!"  
  
------------------------  
  
Adave Dis'Frasado sat behind the desk, one of the few things  
that was left behind in the office after Klassrik's confidential  
files and property had been taken away. His fingers cracked as  
he stretched them out and smiled at his visitor. "I think  
you know how to get rid of them, don't you?" he asked.  
  
The armoured warrior standing before him nodded. "I've dealt  
with Jedi in my time. As long as you're more than a few metres  
away their lightsabers won't help them."  
"Glad to hear it. The Count does not want this interferring  
any more with his plans."  
"That's understandable."  
  
A light on his console began to flicker. Dis'Frasado activated  
a monitor where the images of the two Jedi were seen leaving  
their room. "As expected. They've started snooping. I will  
ensure they are separated, you destroy them."  
"As you wish."  
  
The director smiled as Jango Fett left the room, his armour  
clunking as he moved, a powerful blaster rifle in his hand.  
There was no way the plans of his master would be interfered  
with now.  
  
------------------------  
  
Obi-Wan moved ahead where he saw the two guards continuing  
their duty, looking straight ahead with their weapons ready.  
They were regimented in a way their race could never possibly  
be. Weequay were wild, violent creatures but whatever they  
were hiding must have been important. He walked passed them  
and they began to shout in their native tongue.  
  
"You haven't seen anything," he said calmly and their growling  
came to an end. "You will let us passed."  
The first of the guards walked to a sensor device which  
recorded his eye signature. The second did the same and the  
huge metal door slid open. Obi-Wan offered Anakin the chance  
to enter first. "Age before beauty," the apprentice quipped.  
  
"I'm not *that* old yet, Skywalker," Kenobi grinned back. "I  
think it's your turn." Anakin nodded and took the lead as  
he walked in. Suddenly the door slammed shut before Obi-Wan  
could enter. He turned to the Weequay and focused the Force  
on them. "You will let me in." They went into the positions  
and the scans took place but to no avail. "Okay, now I do  
have a bad feeling."  
  
A blast flew passed his ear. He jumped to the floor and rolled  
away to avoid further shots and began to run down the corridor,  
pulling his lightsaber from his belt. The blade appeared in time  
to deflect a blast heading towards him. He span on his heels  
to face his enemy but in the darkness there was nothing. He  
closed his eyes to feel out with the Force but the first thing  
he sensed was a blade coming towards his chest. He flew into  
the air as it went under his feet and stuck in a nearby wall.  
  
As he got to his feet, Kenobi flew ahead to find nothing.  
The guards were dead, shot through the skulls at what had to  
be close range. He looked at the door controls to see that  
they too had been destroyed before someone entered. Feeling  
the metal Obi-Wan could tell that it had been opened since  
Anakin had gone in. He tried to stab his lightsaber into  
it but it suddenly deactivated. "Cortosis," he frowned out  
loud. He knew that he was getting in that way.  
  
------------------------  
  
Anakin jumped as the door slammed shut. Obi-Wan wasn't there  
with him. Something was wrong. Looking at the controls he  
could see it could only be opened from the outside. He stretched  
out with his feelings, trying to force it open. Something budged  
as a dark presence filled the room. He ran to the end of the  
room and jumped to the ceiling, grabbing onto power cables that  
were still hanging free. He quickly shielded himself from the  
deadly energy that could have ripped through his body as a figure  
walked in an looked around.  
  
The Jedi Padawan cringed as the pain ripped through him as he  
tried to maintain his concentration. His eyes started to go  
fuzzy as the intruder walked in and looked around. His breathing  
became tense as he forced himself to stay conscious.  
  
Below, Jango eyed the room up and down. The computers were like  
he'd only seen once before back on Geonosis, only here the  
Republic would know about the "processes". Right now, he was  
sure he saw the younger Jedi enter this room. How could he be  
hiding. He pulled out a blaster and took aim above him. A shot  
hit one of the cables and Anakin swang to the floor. Before Jango  
could find him the lights went out engulfing the room in darkness.  
  
This was it. Skywalker had the Force and the upper hand. He pushed  
his pursuer into a computer console and ran for the exit as fast  
as he could. The only light that filled the room was his lightsaber  
as he tried to Force the door open. In his mind he entered the  
locking system, visualising the catches moving out of place. There  
was a hiss as the blast door opened up and Anakin jumped out,  
slamming it behind him.  
  
Obi-Wan was waiting for him. "What did you find?"  
"Holding power cables is bad."  
Kenobi smiled. "Anything else?"  
"This place is being shut down!"  
"I was getting the same impression. Where's Dis'Frasado?"  
"Only one way to find out."  
  
------------------------  
  
The two Jedi burst into the director's office to find it empty.  
All of the equipment had disappeared, seemingly without a  
trace. Obi-Wan looked carefully at the floor and noticed a  
footstep made by someone who had been walking in mud recently.  
"What is it?" his apprentice asked.  
"I recognise this. Only one military organisation wore that  
kind of armour. The Mandalore."  
"The Mandalore? I've never heard of them. Could they be  
involved in all of this?"  
The Jedi Master shook his head. "Doubtful. they have not  
been heard of for a long time and many believe them to  
be extinct, but their armour sells on the black market  
for a fair price. Most of the buyers are bounty hunters."  
"You think that's who was trying to gun us down?"  
  
Kenobi nodded as he got to his feet. "No doubt our friend  
inside has escaped. We'll have to inform the Chancellor but I  
doubt this project is going to go forward. After this sham,  
trying to kill Republic ambassadors, the director running  
without a trace... There'll be no cloning on Novemia."  
  
------------------------  
  
Adave Dis'Frasado walked to the back of his starship where  
a communication was waiting for him. The flickering image  
of the darkly clad, figure that appeared before him struck  
fear in his heart. "Master Sido-Dyas, your honour, sir... I  
have some bad news."  
"I've heard," the figure replied frowned. "I shouldn't  
worry. Novemia was only a decoy. Work is going as planned  
on Kamino."  
"Decoy...?" Dis'Frasado began to worry. He looked at the  
holographic projection and realised that he wasn't long for  
this world as he felt his neck crush from within...  
  
------------------------  
  
A loud explosion ripped through the corridor in the research  
facility and Jango Fett emerged from the smoke. He looked  
around to see the Jedi gone. The two faced director would  
have escaped long before. He frowned under his helmet and  
walked towards Slave 1, his awaiting starship. He had a job  
meeting on Coruscant with a very important client.  
  
---------------- END -------------- 


End file.
